


Want

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna kiss you so hard that your lips bleed,  
> And I wanna hold you so tight that your ribs break.

Kevin 11 had been able to absorb energy ever since he was a child. It had been easy, instinctive, harmless (at least to _him_ because certain gang members from his youth would argue otherwise). When he grew older, bigger, tougher, Kevin Ethan Levin learned to absorb matter. The change took him by surprise, but it was still easy, still instinctive, still harmless (with the exception for taedenite but that was a different matter altogether).  
  
When he grew even older, even bigger, even tougher, Kevin 11k learned to absorb a being's power. It was still easy, still instinctive, but no longer harmless. Because Kevin 11k quickly discovered that unlike energy or matter, if he wanted to keep their power, he would have to absorb a being's _life force_. _Permanently_.   
  
It came at a cost, however, as most things of great value did.  
  
Because unlike energy that burned off and matter that got stripped away after use, life force became part of him. And life force was volatile, almost sentient as it coursed through his body, altering his DNA to accommodate the new strain. And sometimes, when he's at his limit, when he's pushing himself and his abilities far beyond wise, the alien DNA would overwhelm his already fragile grip on his humanity. But what were a few moments of feral frenzy in exchange for the power he would be able to command? What was relinquishing control to instincts when he'd be able to shift and combine as many abilities as he could literally get his hands on?   
  
To Kevin 11k, it was a small price to pay. He'd always believed he deserved to get what he wanted. Restraint was a necessary evil, reserved only for subterfuge and stealth. And even then, he preferred resorting to force because more often than not, the type of people he dealt with on a regular basis responded more strongly to carnage. The stolen alien DNA had enhanced his strength and ferocity, added to his guile and wit, and twisted his already skewed view of life.   
  
With all the foreign DNA flowing through him, he believed he had forsaken his humanity years ago. Or so he thought.  
  
There were still instances, few and fleeting, when the red rage that colored his eyes cooled to a calm russet. Instances when his focus on primal urges for vengeance shifted to erstwhile desires that were less destructive but were no less intense.   
  
Whenever a slim, female form hurling pink blasts of mana at him tries to stop him, he was never more aware of how much he wanted, _needed_ her. With alien limbs that whipped and coiled, the beast in him lashed out at her, hell-bent on capturing the elusive red-haired woman. With undeserved familiarity, the man in him brought up long buried memories, taunting her to carelessness in order to catch her, uncaring of the pain his words carved into her heart.  
  
Because what Kevin 11k wanted, Kevin 11k got. And Kevin 11k wanted to keep Gwendolyn. _Permanently._

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Ben 10k universe where Kevin is Kevin 11k. If you don't know what I'm talking about, uh, go find the original series episode called Ken 10. This piece has some... distinct parallelism to "No, I won't look back".


End file.
